


【Elu】摔角狂热

by ZEROASHREL



Series: Elu [1]
Category: SKAM (France), elu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 他偏说要那样。声浪就把他们砸到了。我不喜欢这枚，又是这些的。生命在皆属的风声。
Relationships: Eliott Demaury - Relationship, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Lucas Lallemant - Relationship, elu - Relationship
Series: Elu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135586





	【Elu】摔角狂热

他偏说要那样。  
声浪就把他们砸到了。  
我不喜欢这枚，又是这些的。  
生命在皆属的风声。

摔角狂热  
Eliott＆Lucas

Lucas杂碎在纷呈的舞台，他只差那么一步就要迈出去，但他的脚在空中停住了，就陷入这样一个境地。他在边缘停留着，塞入的花，那些散入木地板上的花还在，香喷喷的，观众席上没有人。他抬起眼睛看没有打开的聚光灯，其实他刚才在等人把他拉回来，就像现在他在等人吻他。

他的确想吻，他一开始一点也不会，对着膝盖练习，他亲吻自己的骨头，那里太硬邦邦，太生，他就无法动弹，就差那么一些，完全无法动弹了。他希望有些人，那个人的轮廓逐渐就出现，但他又缩回去，又觉得不是。

Lucas自己写，很容易对人产生好感，只是好感而已，这种感觉稍微一动就消失了，就和幻想出来的绿色泡沫一样，没等闻到味道，擦肩而过，说话的人不知道是否真的有所感情。他摆在那里，观赏用的，有人走过来，他就走过去。他会说话，会破碎，也照例能自己拼起来，丢起来丢进去丢来丢去。我以为反抗是活着，他又觉得这句话很好笑，他就撕掉了，但没什么其他法子，他就从舞台上走下来，不去公共休息室，在长椅上坐着，又突发奇想的要站起来，踩在椅背上。

如果头朝地摔下去那会活命的，甚至不知道自己死了会不会有人觉得哀悼。

他有段日子在练琴，三角铁，滴啊，他小时候总会回忆一些事情，活生生的就能被堵塞的确切感受。那不是疼，是填满了，又被挖空了，一点点，一下下的，死掉在洞穴里。他行走的火车呼啸过，他从来没有下车看过途径的城镇，慢慢把我要决定命运，变成了被包裹的，被神像推动的产物。

我知道你敢于主动，但主动不是一股脑，毫无目的。太莽撞了，莽撞的像个没有吃过果冻的新型动物。Eliott说，你的眼睛总是显着无辜，我也不会和你打架，但你就是那么看着我，我觉得我好像打到了你，打倒了你，结果你爬起来，还是那个眼神。

我不明白，Lucas干笑了一声，又说这招没用，对其他人都没用，所有人都没看过我的脸，他们都不知道我脸上有什么表情。他又看到Eliott的脸，他的表情又恢复回去了，刚刚是一个模板，现在动了点，思考问题的时候喜欢看向正前方，在旁边的人只能看到睫毛的一片阴影，他被眼前的颜色冲昏了头脑，Lucas觉得，他就动了动水杯，喝了一口，他们又到那个嘎吱作响地板的房子。

钱很重要，凡是重要的我一个都没有。我也是，Eliott说，我习惯把他们丢掉，是我丢掉他们的。那你很幸运，Lucas低头开始玩手指。幸运的要命，可以自己选择去，至少你有过机会，你自己不要的。Eliott点了点头，往嘴里叼了个巧克力棒，Lucas不喜欢吃甜食，他又特别喜欢。你想吃巧克力吗，Eliott问他，Lucas不说话，还在玩手指，又觉得放的歌太吵了，他觉得那堆黑胶里面至少不也有个枪花还是肖邦。会弹琴，车尔尼，拜厄，约翰·汤普森，还有什么，这一个都没有，他有点不相信了，卡着表情站起来，没Eliott肩膀高。

他还是吃到巧克力了，他嫌Eliott挑的味太甜，就揪他的头发让他起来点，不然喘不过气。怎么样，他又问，又不给回答的机会，死死的吻住了。Lucas想往他肚子上打，就伸手掐他腰，Eliott叫了一声又压住他，两手撑着看他，又靠近，又远了，认认真真的看着。

Eliott说，好久没有过。Lucas就问他是那种，Eliott看了他一眼，吻他的脖子，又要把他整个人搂在怀里。他够不着的，站直也需要踮好久，但好暖和，没有地暖也没有空调，毯子都被踢掉地上了，墙上的画也没了几个，窗户的光被窗帘真的折起来，呕出那么一小点，全被Eliott挡着。他一个人吸收了所有的，把所有的都吃掉了。

我能看见另一个灵魂，晚上可以，白天偶尔也可以。Lucas闭上眼睛回答，是之前研究说过的，每个人的灵魂都是破碎的吗。是，Eliott也好像要睡了，声音低了，尾音有些听不清了。所以，Lucas扭过头去看他闭着眼睛的脸，所以是什么结果，两个人共有一个灵魂？没准，Eliott又被吵醒一样的嘟囔回答，回答过了，又说但我的好多，我可能把别人的吃掉了，感受出了两个情感，被安上了其他的情感，所以我能看见他，他还在。

另一个的Eliott？不，不是另一个，是Eliott，和Eliott，我不知道哪个像是真正的。那和我说话的这个Eliott爱吃巧克力棒，那个可能和我一样不喜欢，但你还是很强行的让他吃，难怪他生气。Eliott撑起脑袋看他，又垂下眼看他，好吧，他说，你说的对，我太强行了，他在生我的气，所以老是跑出来打扰我，又不让我好好控制我自己。

你尝试过和灵魂确切交流吗，Lucas问他，Eliott说，你知道的，所有能轻易说出的话都是假的，骗人的，被自己骗的蠢货的。Lucas还想说，Eliott用手堵住他的嘴，说可以了，我知道，但你没必要说，想想就好。我能看见是我想，我想的事情比我所做的都要真实。最后一句了，Eliott彻底的困了。

Lucas又想起那些杂乱的聚会，他们把奶油倒到地上，光线很差劲，地板很滑，音乐声又很吵。太吵了，他要被震碎，他不太会跳舞就跟着抖动，摇摆，要甩掉那些乱七八糟的。但基多了，他看光线里接吻的人，玩游戏的，他在冷眼旁观的。他那么想吻一个人，Eliott出现在他前面，在吻别人。他后来打趣说，幸好我们没在厕所相遇，我们两个隔间，你一个我一个，大家都在办事。Eliott没听懂一样说了一句然后呢，Lucas就说没事，他低下脑袋去，又抬起来看，Eliott在认真想，他开口说没准是我干的更激烈一点，我们一起做，在不同地方，和接吻的时候一样，我看不到你，但我能听到你的声音。我们结束了，就扭开门，和对方的炮友说你好，接着洗手，一起吃晚饭。

我真的饿了，Lucas说，你说完我都要吐了。Eliott这才笑了，把他揽过来，Lucas用动作表明不喜欢，他抗拒的站在一边，又被Eliott拉过去。你不要我搭肩，他说，你要我搂，要我抱你回家。

他们喝了好多酒，Lucas只会看他，又想趴在脏兮兮的桌子上睡。他的脸红的烈，脑袋打了巨型气球一样，被背到一半开始踢人。Eliott问他怎么了，他就说我上次喝完了整整一箱，你给我的，我全喝了。Eliott把他放下来，放到路灯下面，上面好像有苍蝇和蛾子的影子，被烧尽了。他们从来不会害怕，Lucas艰难的抬头看，Eliott就在他背后捂住他的额头，把他带到怀里，吻他发顶的头发。你一开始是这么吻她的，Lucas说。你看到了。我看到了，他说，Eliott就嗯了一声，又贴的近了点，说过去了。

他的话轻飘飘的，掉在沙漠里，一下就找不着了。

他们在打篮球，一个雨天里打篮球。Lucas就抱着篮球，Eliott看着他，不打伞，雨越下越大了。他们浑身湿透，只是看着，谁也不想迈出一步。我走不到那边，有人这么说。还是雨水比较好闻一点，他说，Lucas把篮球丢掉地上，溅了他一身水，Eliott就把篮球找回来，满手都是水，他又抹了一把头发，顶着雨朝他走去。

就在这条隧道里，在里面呼吸空气，流通，被风推走，又要伸手捂住握住，在那些光下边走路。我一开始想的，只是一个梦的过程，进入梦境的过程，并非梦境本身。一个人吗？一个人录的，就在那里，我想拍摄这么一个故事，不想去感受视听语言，我长时间的觉得那些技巧会把电影变得乏味，一切设计，后来我不觉得了。

因为你掌握了技巧？因为我掌握了技巧，我觉得他们还可以，我可以去用，还挺顺手的。但没机会了，很俗套的问题。没有钱，Lucas接了一句，他们又笑了。

火场要被浇灭了，他们在屋顶上等到黑夜，又躺下喝汽水。他说，我的校园生活，我不上课。Lucas说是，我没有见过你几回，我见过你，Eliott说，我第一次看见你，我看见过你。他开始回忆，又嫌弃那个太长，Lucas让他捡重点，他就说太吵了，你在其中格格不入，吵得安静。Lucas说走廊吗，Eliott说忘了，只看到你，就通过了隧道。

那些是死亡的残影，在地毯上做的痕迹。Eliott吻过去，Lucas就闭上眼睛，他又睁开了，什么都看不清，被强行捂住的眼睛变得模糊起来。在模糊的光点上，他的触觉被激发了，像盘旋起来的茎蔓一样，不慌不忙的生长着。他攀附着，他以为自己是攀附着，又被人紧紧的握住了手，他们一起相握，不知道谁更用力。

你要把腰抬起来一点，他说，Lucas就不想说话，他不觉得奇怪，也不觉得难过。他没有和女孩一起，Eliott说身体构造是完全不同的，但每个人都不一样，她很好看，你也很好看。后来他觉得不太对了，又想了想，他想东西要盯着人看，盯着蓝眼睛，灰色眼睛，弧度饱满而大的眼睛。他数Lucas的睫毛又说不是好看，是美，美的不同在于运转周数，再像是中枢。

他亲Lucas的睫毛，又吻他的大腿根。他说这里好白，Lucas不吭声，Eliott就说没事，他只说一次又好像说了很多，在指节塞入的时候胀的满满。这是不通畅的隧道，开拓小心翼翼，又带着狠，那种一时而永久的冲动，生根了，长出来，捅进去。

从第二根手指就开始疼，他的手指故意撑大，又说放松一点，可以的。他放松了，那块地方就稍微松弛，稍微不堵塞了。法的门前，Eliott又突然想，他不是卡夫卡了吧，也别是海明威那种。他不太想用手枪结束自己的生命，半个脑袋掉落，他可以去追求一些，他就真的探索了。

窗帘外面那层薄纱被吹起来了，遮住地上的影子。Lucas的身上好凉，他又在出汗，仰着脖子不知道该叫还是不该。他只是觉得好疼，真的好疼，他被顶上的房屋摔碎，又被降落伞变成坟墓。

他们终于看对了节奏，Eliott说有个点，Lucas说我看片看过，我一开始不太相信的。他变调了，又咬住自己的衣服下摆。Eliott把他的腿抬起来。这是我糟糕的体验，太疯狂了，Lucas说，我坐了一个大巴睡过了头，然后我起不来了，我为什么都不清楚了。Eliott说那这是一个疯狂的，酷的，他用毯子把Lucas裹起来，让他缩成蛋杯，又被他自己扯开，他们终于拥抱了。

我们不应该在钢琴旁边厮守一生，应该有电吉他，打碟还有噪音的舞会。我们都有，Lucas说，我们经历过了，但没有坐下来喝咖啡。我们在喝啤酒，在吃那些垃圾食物，那些外卖里的披萨和意面，在地板坐着盘腿吃，在烟雾中学习潜水。

是那些痛苦化作了尸体，来到面前偏要腐烂掉。我不能他们烧掉，我们可以。Eliott又点烟，他把它当成烟花棒，他说，看，他们真的在烧起来，他的确存在着，散发出难闻而迷人的味道。那些味道很呛，是身体上雕刻的，一时半会没有，只要你一接触就会出现，它还有个同义词。

什么？  
爱。  
好吧。  
我以为是的，我以为你至少说个梅子蛋糕，或者口红印。  
我不是王尔德的粉丝，或者说你蛮喜欢去拉雪兹的，Eliott把烟给他，Lucas没接，他就把它按在地毯上，按灭了，他像按灭香烟一样吻他，又把他搂紧，像面对云一样小心翼翼。

你是故意不去看的。他好笃定的说，Eliott就好笃定的赞同。他们错过了一场他最喜欢歌手的音乐会，至少在Eliott的收藏里面，歌手的占比很大，他们找到了场子，来到了其他国家，错过了，在街上走。

我的零花钱没了，你看吧。Lucas说，他接过Eliott的棉花糖，和他脑袋一样大。Eliott说，我的头发很乱，Lucas说知道啊，Eliott说我之前没那么乱的，我可以梳的很整齐。我会认不得，但期待的，Lucas咬了一口，他漫不经心。

他们在摇曳的船上，在伦敦的雾里，还有什么夜色里。这里没有天明，都是黄昏了，Eliott买了一把蓝色的伞，深蓝色，又好亮。他说，这里都穿西装，我们穿卫衣穿窄腿裤，还露脚踝，穿AJ。好吧，Lucas说，我们很特殊，是因为学生在学校我们没有。但我们可以去牛顿桥，那个没有用一个钉子塞起来的东西，只是消失了。它还在，Lucas说，它只是被重新修建了，安上了钉子。

他们本来可以没有，Eliott认真说话好冷，又不看他。Lucas说我不想和你讨论这个了，忒修斯虐猫狂魔，他错位了，Eliott又被他逗笑了说我还认识一个物理学家叫纽因特，发明了因特网。他们把我们网住了，因为看不到，所以才放心大胆的用了自己的名字。

那些都是企图，Eliott说，我的灵魂在晚上和我说，他盘旋在房间上空，我在沙发上喝醉了，我们都喝醉了。他悄悄离开，悄悄的，我根本没有发觉，但我认为他走了，我现在看不到了，以后可能都不会遇见。

他在那些时候喊着再见，穿过一些石头大桥，和碎鸡蛋壳下边。我不想谈爱尔兰主义，书上都这么写，没有第二个了，普法都不算什么，什么都不是。我在这里蹦跳着，他在那里看着我，残缺的上帝，他走了。

我认为那是破碎的。Lucas说，他们坐在火车上，灯自己打，划火柴，呼啦一声，连起来了，被颠簸的跳跃着，被划破的，像个喝醉的玻璃，含上雾气。风好大，他们去了山谷，他忘记了星期几，他终于不用记住了，那些日子里的，飞行棋上的，书本里的，花名册里的。Eliott拿出一本书，他扯掉，Lucas站在旁边看着他抽烟，后来他也过来扯，他们把纸张扯的乱七八糟，把它们都丢到山谷下边，丢掉山坡上，又在路上堆成拱火的柴。

烟点燃了，又熄灭了，点燃了，又没了。风起来了，火根本没有蔓延，被踩掉了，烧焦了点的，却飞走了，不见了，真的，Eliott说，他眯起眼睛说。

他们看到海浪蚕食边缘，吞吐着金色的印记，他们再看，要走过去，它们就退回到海里。


End file.
